


Like a Phoenix

by BlueRoseTiger99



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armed Detective Agency (Bungou Stray Dogs), Gen, Other, Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Thief Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseTiger99/pseuds/BlueRoseTiger99
Summary: Atsushi stumbled across a book that would change his life forever...(This is my first book in Ao3 so I hope you enjoy! Inspired by idontwannadothis55)
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Bungou stray dogs





	1. Rise from the ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRoseTiger99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseTiger99/gifts).



Atsushi was starving. He was at a river bank about to die of hunger. The headmaster’s words repeated through his head.  
“ Useless!” “It would be better if you just died in a ditch, you monster!” But Atsushi wouldn’t give in to despair so easily. “No. I’m going to live.” He said bravely. He knew he needed to steal in order to survive. He didn’t like that but he had no choice. “Alright then. I will rob the first person I see!” He turned around and a pink motorcycle zoomed past him. “I can’t possibly chase him when I haven’t eaten anything.” Then a bunch of soilders went marching past. “Uh I doubt that soilders have their wallets while training.” He thought about just giving up and accepting that he was going to die. Or since he’s near a river maybe he could jump into it and end his misery. He was walking around when he bumped into someone. It was a man who from the looks of it was in a hurry. “I’m sorry. I need to get home as I had forgot something.” “It’s okay.” Atsushi replied. Then the man picked his stuff and walked on. Atsushi noticed that he had dropped a book with a dark blue color. “Hey you dropped this.” He said but saw that the man was long gone. Atsushi decided to look at the book. Inside was a small wallet. “Hm, must have dropped as well and landed in the book.” He said. He looked inside the wallet and saw 5000 yen. Not much but good enough to buy clothes and a meal. He walked away happy with that. He went into a clothes shop and bought clothes. Black pants,shirt,jacket and cap. And he even managed to get a backpack. Then he went into a restaurant and they had chazuke his favorite. He ordered one large bowl of chazuke and iced tea. The order arrived and he ate the delicious bowl and drank the iced tea. Soon, he finished the bowl and drink. He heard a “You idiot! You have ruined my schedule again!” “But at least we don’t need to chase the tiger anymore.” He turned and saw two people argued with each other. He turned back to his bowl and paid for the check. He rushed out of there. He sat down in an alleyway and breathed a sigh of relief. He remembered he had also stolen a book from that man. He looked at the cover and read. “Arsene Lupérn. The gentleman burglar. Written and published by Odasaku?” Atsushi read the book and was mesmerized by the story. No one knew it at the time but a legend was about to be born.


	2. Wandering around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi walks around and finds out about the Port Mafia and more news about the ADA.

Atsushi decided to wander the streets of Yokohama and make himself familiar with the city streets, darks alleys and black back lanes. He talked with other people who were in the street. Orphans, street children, beggars and others who didn’t get a chance in life. He learned a phrase that everyone especially people in the streets knew. 

“If you want your life and your limbs intact, don’t anger the Port Mafia.” Apparently, the Port Mafia controls the port and most of the city of Yokohama. If Atsushi was going to continue his life of thievery then he will need to be careful. He had rented a small house. It was small and cramped but he didn’t mind. He managed to steal a laptop from some innocent employee. He had even snagged a book about hacking 101. It was time to do something fun. Illegal but fun. 

At night, he stood on a rooftop overlooking the city. “On top of the world.” He said. He wasn’t suspicious at all so people didn’t mind that he was on the roof. He had black pants, jacket, gloves and cap that covered his eyes. He looked just like any other person. He looked on at the building that was his target. This museum housed a vault that held a treasury owned by the Port Mafia. Silently he sneaked into the building by an unlocked window. He made his way to the vault with no problems as he hacked into the security systems disabling them. He went to the vault door and saw some fingerprints that clearly said the numbers to unlock the door. He tried some combinations until he was in. He saw the gem and grabbed it and saw some papers as well. The title of the file read Executives and Abilities. It said all the names of the Executives and their abilities. He put it in his bag and stole some files that said History of the Port Mafia. He was about to walk out the door when he saw box full of small grenades and he decided to send the Mafia a message by making some trouble for them. He grabbed some more important files and he pulled out a bottle of ethenol or alchohol. He then poured the whole bottle onto the papers and then he heard footsteps and people with black suits pointed their guns at him but Atsushi knew from the looks of them that they were just pawns in a bigger game. He glanced at them and smiled an impressive malicious grin and pulled a grenade and set the papers on fire. He made sure to pull the fire alarm on the way. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins as he climbed to the roof. He was cornered at the roof and he walked backward until he was standing dangerously close to the edge. 

He smiled and said with a salute: “Adios” as he took a step back and started falling. He jumped down onto the pavement and joined the crowd of people that had gathered. He went onto a roof that had a splendid view of the building.It was beautiful. There was even an explosion at some point that shook the ground. He looked at the gem in his hand as it gleamed in the moonlight. “I didn’t need to burn that place down and nobody asked for it but hey at least I got what I wanted.” He said quietly to himself. 

And that was when Atsushi found his love for thievery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Now Atsushi is an arsonist now? Yeah!


	3. Just wait till I glow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Atsushi decides to make a glow up to his outfit and the Port Mafia and Agency get the news of the heist.

Atsushi had stolen quite a few things now. He was more confident in his skills. He knew that the Port Mafia would get the news and try to track the thief down as they didn’t see all of his face. He was getting a bit bored with his simple all black ensemble. He didn’t want to wear a suit that would be noticeable by anyone. People would ask to many questions. He decided to steal a long white coat and black tie and white pants. He had black earrings that looked like a cross and white fingerless gloves. He made sure to change his strategy depending on the object he was going to steal and where. 

Meanwhile in the Port Mafia:   
“What?!” Mori asked Chuuya who had relayed him the news. “I’m just as confused boss.” Mori pondered about the thief. “So we have a new enemy on our hands. And one where no one had managed to see his face.” “What do we do boss?” “Hmm clearly this enemy is smart. Track the thief down and deal with him.” “Yes boss.” 

In the Agency:   
“Are you sure they will make a move?” Kunikida asked Dazai who had heard the news of an important Port Mafia building was infiltrated, stolen from and burned. “Yes they will. Criminal activity that happen outside the knowledge of the Mafia would be an embarrassment essentially. It’s like a knife being brandished in front of them. Whoever makes the first move wins was Mori’s favorite saying. They could be making a move right now as we speak.” In his mind, Dazai was impressed. A thief managed to break into a building and steal a jewel. He could tell that this thief worked alone. No boss,no orders. Nothing at all. He couldn’t help but wonder if this person had a death wish which he smiled at or his thief was quite intelligent.


	4. The Necklace heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thief strikes again the night...

Atsushi was reading the papers he had stolen from the building. He sold the gem and it earned him 10 million yen. He gave some of it to charity but he still kept some to himself. The papers mentioned the Armed Detective Agency. When he was walking around the dark alleys, he heard a lot of chatter about the Armed Detective Agency. They solve cases that not even the police can handle and the members are gifted just like him. He decided to send them a message as well that he doesn’t do sides. He decided to steal another object this time from an auction. He needed to make a seamless heist, a heist that can’t be solved easily. He made a plan. And he was ready. 

In the night, he decided to disguise as a staff member of the person who was holding the auction. The object they were putting for sale was a Diamond necklace. It was worth millions and he decided to steal it. He wore a simple janitor’s outfit and worked with the staff. During the auction, he sneaked into the security and disabled the cams. He then picked the lock and saw the necklace. He switched the necklace with a fake and put the real one in the garbage and put some papers on top so no one would see. Then he heard alarms. 

‘Huh looks like I’m not the only one who wanted to steal the necklace.’ Atsushi thought as he ran through the panicked crowd. Soon, he heard a car speed away and crash into the glass. He smiled. All was going as he had predicted. The police came in and secured the “necklace”. Soon disguised as a janitor, he cleaned the room that was messed up by the thugs. He dug through the trash can and got the real necklace and put it in a stink trash bag to make sure the guards won’t check it. Then he threw it in the dumpster and dug through it and got the necklace. He quickly changed out of his janitor uniform and into a casual outfit. He smiled knowing that this case is going straight into the Agency’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this.


	5. A hero or a scoundrel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi helps a man in need and everyone wonders is this thief a hero or a scoundrel?

Atsushi was walking around Yokohama. He had memorized the dark and damp alleyways in the corners. Why was he doing that you ask? Well he had visited a ill man in a hospital and that man only had one request. 

“I don’t care how you do it but make my family smile.” 

Atsushi silently sneaked into the house of the wife and put the family picture frame on a stand lying down and placed a small object and left. 

“Who are you Mr?” A small voice said. Atsushi turned and saw two children one girl and boy looking at him. He put one finger on his lips and shushed them. “Your father told me to give this. Show it to your mother but don’t mention me okay?” “Okay Mr.” Atsushi gave them a sweet smile and left. 

“Mom!” The two children said. “What is it dearies?” She replied. She stopped when she saw the small object. She cried tears of joy and her children smiled. 

Atsushi went to the hospital and said to the man “I have made your whole family smile sir.” “Thank you.” Then the man closed his eyes and smiled. Atsushi left with a sad smile. The man truly was a good person. 

Meanwhile:  
The wife was holding the small object. It was a Diamond from the necklace Atsushi had stolen. The next morning, she sold it for a whopping 50 million yen. She once asked her kids if they had seen anyone drop the gem off but they just said “This was sent by dad. He wants us to be happy and live comfortably.” And the mom smiled.


	6. A truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ADA and Port Mafia make a truce to fight the now named Ghost thief.

Ranpo was reading the newspaper when he saw the article that was published about the necklace heist. The thief left no trails to follow so of course the case was given to the ADA to solve. He wasn’t surprised when the Port Mafia and ADA created an alliance to stop the thief. He was currently snacking on his second bag of chips. He had a flashback to when he talked with Poe yesterday. 

“This thief is cleary smart and leaves no traces behind that can be spotted easily.” He had said to Poe. “This case you are solving reminds me of a novel that someone wrote.” “Oh?” “Yes the name of the book was Arsene Lupérn, the gentleman burglar.” 

Dazai’s POV   
I was walking in an abandoned warehouse. Why? Because Ghost would be there. Just as I predicted he was there holding a small golden crown and twirling it in his finger. “Well, Well, Well if it isn’t Ghost, the great thief?” I said. Without turning toward me he said “Ah and you must be Osamu Dazai the demonic prodigy?” I was a little surprised deep down. I rushed first but I wasn’t trying to attack. I wanted to memorize the thief’s fighting style and techniques. I predicted that the thief will attack him but to my surprise, I couldn’t predict his movements. But the thief could and was. The thief kicked me hard and sent me crashing into a wall. I winced in pain. “I know what you were trying to do. You were trying to memorize my fighting style right?” He pointed his gun I had noticed before and aimed it at me. “I’m not in the mood to fight so I’ll be going.” I didn’t know how but I managed to see the thief’s eyes. The thief disappeared and all I could of were those beautiful sunset eyes and why a voice in the back of his head was saying that the thief seemed familiar but the voice was muffled and glitchy. But still, he couldn’t deny that those subset eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.


	7. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazai remembers a memory from long ago and a bigger threat arises.

Dazai returned to Agency and was met with a “You blockhead!” Dazai of course teased Kunikida again. Dazai sat back down at his desk and of course put his headphones on and was listening to his favorite song. He then had a flashback to long ago when he was 13 years old. He had a memory that he didn’t remember when he joined the Port Mafia. 

Flashback:   
We see a 13 year old Dazai currently standing over an unconscious man. He had beat him with his smarts when that man tried to kidnap him which was a mistake of course. Even at a young age,  
Dazai was very intelligent and cunning. He turned and saw a peculiar sight. A young boy that looked to be about his age was walking scratch that limping away and even if he wasn’t he still looked like he was going to pass out. He went to the boy and helped him up which he had never done before but something about this boy that made him drawn to him. “Are you okay?” Dazai asked the boy “I’m fine. What’s with that guy?” “Eh don’t worry about him. What happened to your arm?” The kid had gotten a wound on his arm. “Here! I have extra bandages here.” Dazai said giving the boy a bag of bandages. “Why do you have so many bandages?” The boy asked “Well somethings I bandage myself up due to me getting injured so yeah.” “Ok then.” The boy said grabbing the bandage bag.

“I have to go now.” The boy said. “Why?” “Eh personal reasons.” “Okay but I never got your name. My name is Dazai Osamu. What’s yours?” “My name? Well my name is.... 

Atsushi Nakajima.” Dazai woke up with a start. That boy.... He had to admit at the time he had a little crush on that boy. But to remember him now? Hmm argh! Why must this thief so frustrating? 

“Achoo!” Atsushi sneezed quietly from the other side of town. “Hmm someone is talking must be talking about me.” 

Meanwhile:   
???: I will have to get that ability for my plan. The master ability. Without it, my efforts are going to be useless.


	8. Dead Apple Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Agency investigate a series of suicide attempts thought to be created by the so called Collecter and Ghost catches wind of it.

The Agency were in a meeting except for Dazai talking about the recent suicide attempts of ability users around the world. These attempts were found after a mysterious fog appeared over the cities. “We are calling this the Ability User Suicide cases. Speaking of suicide, where’s that idiot Dazai Junichiro?” “Well, he said he will pass as he wanted to try a new suicide technique.” “That blockhead!” Kunikida shouted. “Everyone we will put all our resources on solving this case.” “Yes President.” Everyone said. And the meeting was adjourned. 

Meanwhile: Atsushi’s POV  
I chuckled as I had heard the meeting from my apartment. The collecter Shibusawa Eh? Hahaha. Back from the dead I suppose? Well since Shibusawa was talking about yours truly about my ability was special. Hah! Like that guy can catch me again. I looked outside my window and smiled. I just helped this loli con rich guy turned poor and his assistant.   
I just gave them jewel what’s the big deal? Besides  
I knew that they were going to rise from the ashes. Now I remembered the matter at hand. So that Shibusawa was back from the dead. Argh! Hated that guy. I know that his ability allows him to turn abilities into crystals and keep them for himself but as a side effect he could rise from the dead pretty easily. I have decided to call that with the name “May you start anew.” 

I fixed my hair which was dyed black and put on some casual clothes. I walked for a bit and bought some chazuke because why not? As I paid for the food, I was thinking about what I could steal next. I’m a person who keeps their word so what could I steal from them? An imaginary lightbulb turned on over my head. I know exactly what I’ll be targeting next. 

Then I slept and then I had a dream about my past and an out of place door was there and fog was everywhere. I woke up with a start and looked out my window. The fog was in Yokahama now and all the people who had no abilities vanished leaving only those who were gifted. I already could hear crashes,screams as the people tried their best to fend of their abilities and stay alive. I donned my thief outfit and set out and was driving a car that I just saw that had the keys inside. Then something hit the car. I saw a white tiger and I knew that I had to fight my ability. Oh boy. I see a gem on the forehead and I realize that must be the way to defeat it. By shattering the gem. I dodged my ability’s attacks before he hit me and I was flung against a wall. I stood up and dusted my outfit off. “If it isn’t Ghost.” A voice said. “Ah well you found me.” I said casually as I dodged another attack. This guy was fighting what seemed to be his ability as well, Roshomon I think. Man those files had a ton of info. “Well since I’m nice, the only way to defeat your ability is by shattering the gem on them.” I said before running off. I grabbed a price of sharp debris then I stabbed the tiger’s forehead shattering the gem. I sat down as the tiger disappeared out of sight. 

I ran and ran until I reached a rooftop where I could see the whole city. I sat down on the roof and relaxed. Why would I do this you ask? Well I wanna relax first until I get bored. I heard a “Why hello kitten.” “Dazai Osamu we meet again.” I say nonchalantly. 

No one’s POV   
“Well what do you want now?” Atsushi ask turning around. Atsushi could already tell he was siding with Shibusawa for some reason or other. He was walking toward me. “Well I had a little flashback and remembered a small boy. And I predict that was you no?” Atsushi expressed confusion until he remembered. “You were the boy that gave me a whole bag of bandages.” “Yep.” “Why are going to side with Shibusawa?” Atsushi asked. “Well it’s all part of my plan. I just came here to do one last thing.” “Well what is it-“ Atsushi couldn’t finish that sentence when he felt soft lips on his. What? Then Dazai pulled away and disappeared. Atsushi put a hand on his lips in shock. Did he just? He just kissed me. Atsushi thought. But why would he ever love a thief?


	9. Dead Apple Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages on...

Dazai’s POV  
Yes I did love that kiss. It felt nice. I rush back to Shibusawa’s castle and sit on a chair. Fyodor was also there for reasons I guess. It took a while but we finally managed to get away and into the room where the power source for the fog was located. 

“One touch of that and the fog will be gone.” I say but then I feel a sharp pain in my back and fall down on my knees. “I was sure I locked the door.” I say when I see Fyodor looking at me. Ah I see now. “This feels great.” I whisper as I see black dots cloud my vision. 

No one’s POV   
A crystal emerges from Dazai and Shibusawa thinks that it’s Dazai’s ability. Not as special as the master ability but it’s a great deal nonetheless. Then the crystal lit up unnaturally and that caused a chain reaction that managed to deprived the fog of the power source. “How selfish Dazai. Even when your unconscious you still want to see the world end.” Fyodor said as Dazai floated up in the air.

Meanwhile Chuuya was in a government plane headed for the red dragon. The symbol of the chaos of abilities. The hatch opened up and he removed his gloves and say “Oh grantors of dark disgrace, you may not need wake me up again.” 

Chuuya had activated Corruption. He jumped of the plane and used his ability to aim large pieces of debris at the red dragon. He then grabbed an entire building and chucked it into the dragon’s mouth. He managed to get into he dragon and the first thing he did was punch Dazai in the face. 

Dazai put his hand on Chuuya’s head. “You used Corruption believing in me?” “Yes I believed in you disgusting vitality and craftiness.” “That was a quite violent way to wake Snow White.” “Shut up. You put an antidote in your mouth predicting this.” Then fog engulfed them and Dazai said. “Don’t move. The fog hasn’t ended. I really don’t want to protect you from your ability in this situation.” Then Chuuya passed out. 

“This is as far as I had predicted. What happens next is up to them now.” Dazai said. 

Meanwhile Fyodor sliced at Shibusawa’s throat earlier and that triggered Shibusawa’s memories to return. The feeling of death. Then Fyodor walked up to the dead body of Shibusawa and said. “Here is a price of one of the crystals that powered the fog. The world will become a fruitless beauty with no meaning. A dead Apple.” 

Shibusawa had resurrected. He started attacking everything in sight. Then something knocked him into the ground. It was Akutagawa and Roshomon. There was also Kyouka and Demon Snow. “You can’t kill someone who’s already dead.” Shibusawa said as he continued to attack. 

Meanwhile with Atsushi:   
Atsushi was sitting down on a rooftop. He hadn’t got his ability back due to him not making amends with it. He couldn’t fight or help so he had to sit there. Soon he had a flashback to when he was a child. There was a door there and a mirage of the headmaster telling him to not open the door. He didn’t listen of course. He opened it and it revealed a memory he had long forgotten. Shibusawa was there torturing him with electricity wanting to get his ability. Atsushi then lost control and killed him with a single swipe to the face. He was then faced by the tiger again. “I know. So... hurry up or I’m leaving you behind. Come tiger!” The tiger roared loudly. 

Meanwhile:   
Shibusawa was currently getting cornered by the two. He decided to escape first and flew off. The two chased after him. Then suddenly a strong force would hit Shibusawa and make him hit a wall. He opened his eyes to see the glowing figure of the boy that he remembered. “They say the tiger is the symbol for the peace of all abilities. I guess that is true after all.” Shibusawa started to attack Ghost and he simply dodged. Akutagawa and Kyouka came up to the sight and watched in disbelief. Atsushi was then cornered by Shibusawa and a crystal was emerging. Atsushi’s ability. Shibusawa reached for it until Atsushi grabbed it first and the light obliterated Shibusawa’s face and revealing his skull which Atsushi promptly crushed and finally defeating him. Then Atsushi disappeared into the ruined city. 

In the aftermath, Dazai met up with the rest of the members of the Armed Detective Agency. Meanwhile Akutagawa was walking around when he saw Chuuya. He bowed in respect. “Lend me your shoulder will you?” Chuuya asked. Akutagwa did as he was told. The feeling was good. The Port Mafia and Agency celebrated. The repairs of the city were going slowly. 

In the government:   
“Wake up. He still have days to go on our all-nighter marathon.” Ango said to his assistant who was falling asleep. “Argh we are never going to cover this up. Even if it was contained in the city of Yokahama, they still did some spectacular damage.” Then she fell asleep. Ango facepalmed.


	10. A night of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazai and Ghost meet again and Dazai explains his reasons. Akutagawa and Chuuya talk as well.

In the dead of night in an alleyway was Dazai of course. Why? To meet Ghost again. “Well,well,well if it isn’t Dazai.” Speak of the devil. “Hello Ghost. I suppose you want answers don’t you?” “Why yes of course.” Ghost jumped into the alleyway so the were facing each other. Dazai walked closer to face Ghost. After all, he did kiss him. 

“Well when we first met you, I’m not shy to admit that I had a tiny crush on you.” Dazai said slyly. “But we only met so briefly that I never remembered you.” Now Dazai had trapped Ghost into a wall. “That’s the thing though. Before I had never felt emotions like that before but when I met you that all changed.” “Wha-“ Ghost said but couldn’t finish that because Dazai had filled that small space between them. Dazai closed his eyes as h put his lips on Ghost’s lips. Unlike last time, Dazai stayed there and Atsushi closed his eyes and kissed him back. Dazai wrapped his arms around Ghost and they only broke the kiss because they needed oxygen. “But...why would you love a thief?” Ghost asked. “Well thief or not you are still the same boy I met.” “You want me to reveal my face to you then?” Ghost asked. “Yes of course!” Dazai said. “Fine!” Ghost said. He reached out and removed his face mask and hat. Dazai gaped at his face. His eyes depicted that of a beautiful sunset and his choppy white hair was just stunning. Dazai smiled grateful that he saw that beautiful face. 

Meanwhile with Chuuya and Akutagawa:   
The two were on a mission and were currently beating everyone in the enemy group up. It was night so that was the last mission for the day. They were currently headed to their homes. They had passed through many alleys that not a lot of people knew about.

Chuuya and Akutagawa were talking. Chuuya didn’t want to admit it at first, but he had grown a soft spot for Akutagawa. “And then I just decided to beat the crap out them instead!” Chuuya finished. He was talking about the time he was stuck in that dang book. Akutagawa was just trying not to laugh. 

Soon they had arrived and of course Chuuya just had to drink some wine. He got winded out and was saying things that Akutagawa couldn’t quite understand. Then Chuuya grabbed Akutagawa and they locked lips. Akutagawa’s eyes widened but he didn’t pull away. He slowly relaxed and closed his eyes. But in reality Chuuya wasn’t that drunk unlike before but he pretended to be as to not scare Akutagawa. Ah a night of love indeed.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later...

A few weeks later everything was back to normal. Except for the fact that the Ghost Thief case remains unsolved. They were talking about the most recent robbery done by said thief. The thief had stolen some info and a precious painting from a gang. They wondered why thief stopped targeting them and seemed to be helping them. 

“This just doesn’t make much sense.” Kunikida said. “Yeah it certainly doesn’t.” Junichiro added. “What do you think Dazai?” Ranpo asked but he already knew what Dazai was going to say.

“Simple. I’m dating the thief.” Dazai said nonchalantly. There was a pause. “WHAAAAT?!” Everyone except Ranpo asked in shock. Dazai ran out of his seat and ran to the door escaping Kunikida.

Meanwhile with Atsushi:   
Ghost continued to ravage the news like wildfire. Lots of people don’t know what to think. But people who he had helped would always say “Be it hero or scoundrel, so long as he has a heart can he truly help.” Children are sometimes calling him the new Arsene Lupérn or Robin Hood but he didn’t mind one bit. 

Ghost had become the greatest thief in Japan as he expected. He had stolen many things and committed various larcenies. Most were from crime groups that pop up in Yokahama now and then. He would help both the ADA and the Port Mafia. Sometimes they had to work together but he didn’t mind. Except for Akutagawa of course. He doesn’t like the guy at all. 

He stood at the rooftop at night after a another successful heist. A Yokahama gang hand they had so many info and a precious ring to boot. 

“What a pity. They didn’t know who they were dealing with.” Ghost thought. “But at least that one guy was smart and ran.” He chuckled. The moon shone brightly as he disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! I made sure Odasaku did publish a book! I couldn’t accept that he couldn’t write even a single one.


End file.
